


Not Alone In This

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Series: No Capes AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian AU, Dialogue, Dreams, Fluff, Introspection, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Violence, Mostly of the face and hair, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Dick Grayson, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, no cape au, no powers au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: Dick had been kidnapped before, especially when he was first adopted. When Jason came along the kidnappings only increased but by the time Tim came around, the kidnappers seemed to give up. It seems that the introduction of Clark into their family has brought some inspiration to Gotham's seedier citizens.Dick and Clark get kidnapped together on their way home. Dick promises himself that he'll protect Clark and Clark promises himself he won't let anything happen to Dick.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Series: No Capes AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970011
Comments: 44
Kudos: 232





	1. Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I have gifted you all more whump ^0^ in honor of this lovely month for fanfic authors. I won't be following any of the prompts this year so please enjoy this idea I've had floating around my head for a while. 
> 
> This is part of my No Capes AU so feel free to check out the first work (although you don't really need to read it first to understand this one). Some events from that work may be referenced but it's nothing crazy. 
> 
> Also to explain the tags; a character makes unwanted comments toward Dick and does touch his hair and face without consent. There is also prominent use of duct tape and zip ties as restraints. And there is violence toward both characters. I'll update the tags and continue putting warnings as this work continues. Please be careful when reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Things had been pretty good lately. At least for Dick. He and Barbara were going pretty steady, his siblings were starting to learn how to deal with each other when he wasn’t around, Bruce was starting to get less paranoid, and Clark and Dick were actually growing really close. It helped that both Clark and Dick could bond over their mutual exasperation from Bruce. 

Dick and Clark also became the family’s self-appointed moderators. Clark would defend and explain Bruce’s behavior to Dick’s siblings and Dick would translate and defend his siblings transgressions to Bruce. 

Dick was nineteen now, meaning Bruce let him leave the house on his own, something that had caused many arguments when Dick first turned nineteen. Bruce still didn’t let him drive anywhere alone, especially anywhere in the city. 

This is what led Dick to lounge in the community center’s gym, waiting for one of his family members to text him that they were outside. It took many arguments for Dick to convince Bruce to allow him to volunteer at the community center. Dick spent his Friday afternoons teaching kids gymnastics and sometimes even helping kids with their math homework. 

Right now, Dick was leaning against the wall watching Calvin’s double cartwheel and waiting to check Valerie’s math assignment. Calvin whooped as he landed and Dick clapped his hands together, exaggerating his cheers to make the young boy smile. Valerie giggled at Dick’s feet and held out her worksheet. 

Dick checked the questions over and felt genuine pride well up in his chest. He handed the completely correct worksheet back and gave Valerie a fist bump, grinning when the little girl beamed back. 

Dick’s phone chimed and he pulled it out to see a text from Clark telling him he was outside. Dick said his goodbye to the kids, knowing that the other volunteers would make sure they got picked up. Normally Dick would wait with the kids anyway, just to ease his own worries, but tonight Dick had promised his siblings a movie night and he didn’t want to keep them waiting. 

Dick exited the community center and crossed his bare arms against the chilly Gotham air. Summer heat was supposed to roll in sometime this month but Gotham seemed to have her claws in the chilly weather. Dick spotted Clark’s truck and jogged toward it, tossing his duffel bag into the back seat before pulling himself into the passenger seat. 

“How was your day?” Clark asked, pulling out of the parking lot and into Gotham traffic. 

“Pretty good! Calvin perfected his double cartwheel and I’m pretty sure Valerie is going to ace her math test,” Dick explained. Clark had been picking up Dick more often since Bruce had gotten tangled up in some Wayne Enterprise issue last month. They'd been using the drives back home to catch up and to complain about Bruce. 

“That’s great Dick,” Clark murmured, a soft smile on his face. 

Dick and Clark had been spending more time together and just like with Bruce, Dick could tell there was something behind Clark’s smile. He raised a brow and cleared his throat, prompting Clark to look over at him. Clark sighed, still smiling and shook his head.

“You Waynes are all the same, you know that?” 

“Clark, I’m adopted. That means I didn’t inherit Bruce’s oblivious tendencies. Did you two have a fight?” Dick pressed. 

Clark drummed his hands on the steering wheel and nodded, “Yeah. Don’t worry, we were in his study and we made sure not to yell. No matter how much I wanted to.” 

Dick’s heart warmed at that assurance. It was a simple and insignificant thing but knowing that Clark and Bruce knew what could worry his siblings and actively tried to avoid certain triggers made Dick feel proud. Dick patted Clark’s shoulder, a silent order to continue, and Clark heaved another sigh.

“He found out about a case I’m working on in Metropolis for my story. He doesn’t want me to be involved in something so dangerous so I told him he was being a hypocrite because his entire life is more high risk than this one case!” Clark’s voice rose slightly but instead of feeling scared, Dick felt mutual frustration. 

“I know he is just worried and that he cares but it’s ridiculous!” 

Dick nodded solemnly and shrugged, “Bruce is a paranoid bastard, Clark. Having six kids has dulled that paranoia but he’s not going to get any better any time soon.”

Clark nodded and rolled his shoulders before exhaling slowly. He smiled over at Dick and muttered, “That doesn’t make him any less frustrating.” 

“Tell me about it,” Dick agreed, waving his phone for emphasis, “He sent me fourteen texts in the span of an hour just to make sure I made it inside the building!” 

“I know, I know, he made me facetime him when I dropped you off so he could watch you walk inside,” Clark snickered, “Do not tell him I told you that though.” 

Dick laughed, “I’m surprised he hasn’t called either of us yet.” 

“He’s probably caught in a meeting,” Clark reasoned. 

“As if that’s ever stopped him before!” 

It was just a second; Clark looked over at Dick to smile, and suddenly the car jolted forward. Dick’s head lurched forward and Clark slammed the brakes, forcing Dick back into his seat. 

“Are you alright?” Clark asked in a panic, eyes darting back and forth to the rear view mirror and to Dick. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Dick massaged his neck and slowly turned to look at the car behind them. The man in the driver's seat was arguing with the man in the passenger seat and Dick couldn’t explain why but something seemed off about the conversation. 

The driver suddenly stuck out his hand and motioned to a side street a couple feet down. Clark muttered a curse and stuck out his thumb as traffic moved on around them. Clark pulled the car toward the alley and Dick grabbed his arm. 

“We should go.” 

Clark peered at him with a raised brow, “Dick, we need to trade insurance information. It’ll be alright.” 

Dick’s chest seized up and he shook his head but it was too late. The other car pulled up behind them, waiting for them to go further in. 

“I’ll keep the car right here, alright?” Clark offered. Dick sighed and nodded stiffly. Clark stuck out his arm and motioned for the other car to go around them and pull up in front. Dick watched the driver and passenger mutter a few words to each other before following Clark’s lead. As the car passed the passenger made eye contact with Dick, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Stay in the car, I’ll be right back,” Clark assured, sending Dick a calming smile. Dick took in a deep breath and nodded. Clark shut the door and Dick wasted no time leaning over and locking the door. 

The other two men exited their vehicle and approached Clark. Dick could tell the driver was apologizing and he motioned to the front of his vehicle. Clark followed the driver out of Dick’s sight while the passenger remained leaning against the back of their car, staring at Dick with an oily smile. Dick tore his gaze away from the passenger and tried to watch the shapes of Clark and the driver through the back window of the other car. It was then that Dick realized how heavily tinted the windows of the other car were. 

The passenger caught Dick’s eyes again and his smile sent ice shooting through Dick’s veins. He moved toward Dick’s window and knocked on it. Dick frowned at him and the guy only smiled wider. He made a motion with his hand, signalling for Dick to roll down the window. Dick shot another glance at Clark and the driver, anxiety doubling when he realized he couldn’t see either man at all. There was another knock on his window and Dick turned. 

He flinched back when the window shattered. He felt the glass slice into his skin but Dick was too focused on moving to feel any pain. He undid his seat belt and launched himself toward the driver’s side. He blinked, thankful that he hadn’t gotten any glass in his eyes. He had just managed to unlock the driver’s door when he felt a hand gripping his ankle. 

“Clark!” Dick screamed, kicking wildly with his other foot. 

Dick was yanked across the seat and out onto the street. He fell hard on his back but pushed that pain to the back of his mind as well. He tried to sit up but suddenly the passenger was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. 

“Get off of me! Help!” Dick shouted. He tried to punch the man, swinging his fist in a wide arc. The man caught his wrist and held his arm still. His other hand grabbed Dick’s free hand and even though Dick struggled as much as possible, the man got both of Dick’s wrist in one hand. 

“Relax, pretty boy. This’ll be much easier if you just relax,” the man muttered, fumbling for something in his back pocket.

Dick wanted to puke. It never meant anything good when seedy guys like this man called him ‘pretty boy’. Dick tried to kick the guy but suddenly a new set of hands grabbed his legs and held him down. Dick couldn’t see the other person with the passenger looming over him. He hoped it was the driver. More people meant more trouble. But if it was the driver then where was Clark? Dick hoped he was okay. 

The passenger was finally able to pull out the object from his pocket and Dick felt his earlier nausea reawaken. The man pulled out a set of zip tie cuffs. In some of Dick’s other kidnappings these sort of restraints had been used on him. They hurt more than other restraints since most of the people who used them on him didn’t care how tight they made them. 

“Please don’t,” Dick pleaded miserably, tugging his hands away. He tried kicking again but it was hopeless. 

The passenger grinned and positioned the ties over Dick’s hands. He pulled them tight and Dick hissed. He called out for Clark again and the man on top of him sighed, releasing his hands. 

“What did I say about calming down?” he patted Dick’s cheek and Dick pulled away. 

“Fuck you,” Dick growled. Another shadow loomed over him and Dick peered up into the face of a new man. He held out a roll of duct tape out and the passenger accepted it. 

He tore off a strip and Dick panicked, calling out for help and jerking his head in any direction. Somebody had to hear him. Somebody had to help him. The new man crouched down and roughly grabbed Dick’s head, holding him still long enough for the passenger to secure the duct tape over his mouth. The new man suddenly disappeared and Dick felt the tape being wrapped around his ankles. 

Dick couldn’t help it; he started crying. 

He wanted to be home, with Bruce and his siblings. He wanted Clark to save him. 

“Oh, none of that,” the passenger murmured, wiping Dick’s tears with his hand. Dick thrashed underneath him, screaming against the tape. 

“Ricky, quit playing with him. Let’s go,” a voice ordered from above him. Dick recognized the driver and glared through his tears. The passenger, Ricky apparently, got to his feet and hefted Dick up, Dick struggled against his hold and Ricky let him go. Dick forgot about his restrained legs and fell, jarring his knees against the concrete. Ricky laughed and two other men stepped forward to haul Dick back up. They dragged Dick toward a third car and Dick wondered when they had even arrived. There were two other men in this car, bringing Dick’s count up to six. Six against two; not the best odds. 

One of the men holding Dick stepped away to open the trunk. Dick had to lean onto the other man to keep himself from falling. The trunk opened and Dick groaned. It was a small trunk and Dick noticed how they’d taken time to put extra padding by the tail lights. The men tried to shove him into the trunk and Dick twisted in their hold, swinging his bound hands and grunting. He got loose again and fell. He inched himself away from them, deciding that if no one could hear him then they would see him. If he just made it back to the mouth of the alley then he could get help. 

The driver didn’t let him get that far. Dick heard him approach and then a foot connected with his stomach and Dick stilled. He curled up, breathing heavily through his nose and grunting in pain. He shut his eyes against the pain and tried to picture Wayne Manor. The men laughed and Dick opened his eyes to find the driver looming over him with a gun held at his side. Dick couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gun. 

“Smart boy. Never take your eye off the danger, right?” Dick frowned, staring at the end of the gun as it swiveled to face him. The man continued, “Get in the fucking trunk like a good little brat or I’ll put a bullet between the big guy’s eyes.” 

Dick turned wide eyes on the driver and he smirked. He jerked a thumb toward his car and explained, “The boy scout’s already in there. The quicker you cooperate, the quicker you’ll see your daddy’s boy toy again.” 

The man could be lying. Clark could be dead already and lying in a ditch further down the alley. But he could also be telling the truth. Dick wasn’t willing to gamble with Clark’s life. He glared at the driver and the man nodded, lowering the gun and waving for the other two men to continue. Dick let the men drag him back to the trunk and shove him inside. He took in one last deep breath before the trunk was slammed shut.

The car lurched forward and Dick grunted as he was jostled. 

The trunk was dark and Dick had to curl his entire body to fit inside. His chest ached from when Ricky had sat on him and his knees throbbed from when he fell. The cuts on his face stung and he tried not to cry again. It was dark and he was scared and alone. He needed to be strong and keep a level head. The car took a turn and Dick filed the information away. 

That’s what Bruce had drilled into him after his first kidnapping. A disgruntled Wayne Enterprise employee decided to nab Dick from school. Dick spent the next five hours tied up in a closet while the lunatic screamed at Bruce through his phone. When Bruce and Dick were finally reunited Bruce vowed never to let Dick out of his sight again. A week later he sat Dick down and taught him what to do if he ever got kidnapped. Kick out the tail light, don’t antagonize them, tell them whatever they want, never do anything stupid, and try as hard as you can to figure out where you are in case you can get a message to me. The self defense lessons followed up not too long after that and Bruce’s lessons had come in handy in later kidnappings. But none of these lessons could prepare him for what to do when another person’s life was on the line. Sure, he had been kidnapped with Jason many times before and once with Tim but those were different. He protected his brothers during those times and the kidnappers couldn’t risk hurting them. These thugs didn’t seem to care who they hurt. And how was he supposed to protect Clark? 

The car took another turn and Dick pressed his head to the trunk floor. He had no idea where they were going. He began imagining what was going to happen to them. One time, when a few hired hands snatched Dick and Jason from a park, they were forced to sit in front of a camera and record a message for Bruce saying they were safe and where to drop off money. Dick had teased Jason that he would make a great actor and Jason had teased Dick that it was a shame there wasn’t a makeup artist around to make him look presentable. That was their routine; distract each other from the danger with jokes and stories. Dick had been kidnapped many times by himself but after Jason came around they were taken together pretty often. Dick oddly didn’t mind that they were always kidnapped together. It was nice knowing where Jason was, even if he didn’t actually know where they were. 

A thought suddenly struck Dick; had Clark ever been kidnapped? What if he did something that put both of them at risk? The man from before had called him Bruce’s ‘boy toy’. Did this mean they were going to use Bruce’s love against him? Was this an attempt to grab Clark and Dick was just collateral damage? Or did these men want both of them? If that was the case then they were in trouble. Whenever he was kidnapped with Jason, the men always threatened to kill one of them. That was the game. Two hostages meant one was expendable. So was Clark the expendable one or was Dick? Dick decided he didn’t want to find out. 

The car jerked to a stop and Dick was shifted again. The trunk opened and Dick shivered as the cold air hit him again. The driver and Ricky smiled down at him and Dick glared back. Ricky moved forward quicker than Dick expected for a big guy like him. He had a strip of duct tape in his hands and Dick was suddenly getting very sick and tired of tape. Dick was quick to shut his eyes as the tape was placed over his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach now that he was blinded. 

Hands pulled him out of the car and Dick jerked his arms wildly, hitting something soft with his elbow. He heard a grunt and fell again as the hands holding him let go. 

“I knew he was a fighter. Get his arms under control!” the driver barked. Dick struggled against more hands but couldn’t do anything as they held him still. Tape was wrapped around his entire torso, locking his arms at his side and pulling painfully at the skin on his arms. This was gonna be a bitch to get off. 

Then he was being moved. Dick heard the gravel beneath their feet turn to solid concrete. Then there was a set of stairs, or maybe two sets? A door opened and then Dick was falling. He hit the cement floor hard and cried out, only succeeding in a muffled grunt. There was movement around him, sounds of something being dragged, and then a presence above him. 

“Shame we had to cover those pretty eyes of yours,” Ricky purred, running his fingers through Dick’s hair. Dick flinched and turned away, glad he couldn’t see this creep above him. 

“Ricky, you can have your fun later,” the driver called. Dick heard Ricky move and then a door slammed shut. 

Dick let out a breath and remained on his back, breathing methodically through his nose. He felt like his entire body was bruised and the tape on his face irritated the small cuts. If Bruce saw how he looked he knew those men would be dead. 

Shit, Bruce. Clark. Okay, where the hell was Clark? He remembered the dragging sounds from earlier and hoped that meant Clark was just unconscious and locked in here with him. Dick sat up slowly, his entire body protesting. He bent his legs and had to turn to the side slightly so he could use his hands to grapple along the floor. He dragged himself forward until he hit the wall. It didn’t seem to be a large room which was a relief seeing as how Dick was going to have to search for Clark while blind and restrained. He pulled himself along the wall, his shoulders and back aching in response. 

He reached across the floor to continue his trek but drew back when his hand hit something. He reached out again, running his hand over cloth. He dragged his hand down and felt skin, warm and hairy. He continued down and felt the zip tie around Clark’s wrist and then felt Clark’s hand. He quickly pressed his finger into Clark’s wrist and sagged against the wall in relief when he felt Clark’s pulse. 

He turned and tried to raise his hands to Clark’s head in an attempt to see if he was injured. The duct tape around his body held him still and Dick cursed against the tape around his mouth. He relaxed his shoulders and curled his legs up, leaning into Clark’s shoulder. 

Clark was alive. Unconscious, but alive. 

Dick wasn't alone in this. With that final thought, Dick let his mind drift off and prayed Bruce would find them soon.


	2. Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wakes up locked up in a room with an injured and restrained Dick. The situation looks dire but he has to stay strong for Dick's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments!

When he saw the driver pull out his gun, Clark’s first thought was that he should have listened to Dick. His second thought was that he needed to buy himself enough time to warn Dick to run. Clark reflexively put up his hands and the driver smirked. 

“For a Metropolis man you sure are clever. Hand over your phone,” he ordered. Clark obeyed, pulling out his phone and holding it toward the man. He saw the screen before his phone disappeared and he almost relaxed. 

There were four texts from Bruce and since Clark probably wasn’t going to be able to answer those anytime soon he knew Bruce would find out something was wrong. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and Clark moved, hoping to take the gun from the man. He missed and the gun swung, hitting his jaw. He heard Dick calling out for him and opened his mouth to warn him to run. As Clark turned to yell, the man swung his gun again and the words died on his lips. He went down, his vision whiting out and then blurring. 

He squinted against the pain in his skull and his vision focused momentarily. He wished it hadn’t. His point of view gave him the perfect view of the passenger on top of a struggling Dick. Dick was calling his name and fighting as much as he could and Clark’s heart ached. 

“Please...don’t hurt him…” Clark slurred, his vision blurring again. 

“Don’t fight it, big guy. You’ll only make this harder.” The driver crouched in front of him and Clark winced as he heard Dick cry out again. 

His vision was fading and he selfishly decided he would rather let go than listen to Dick call for his help. How pathetic. Clark faded and felt the asphalt meet his face. 

He slipped in and out of consciousness; he was moved and he felt the rumble of an engine underneath him. Then he faded back in when he was moved again. He heard a set of stairs underneath their feet and that's when he faded out. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been out but when he came to, he sat up in panic. Had Dick gotten away? Did they hurt him? He sat straighter, his eyes scanning the surrounding room. No windows, a single door, and no one else around. He meant to move his arms so he could push himself to his feet but found they were bound and held down. Clark finally registered the weight on his shoulder and turned. 

He was instantly sick to his stomach. Dick was sitting next to him; tape over his eyes, his mouth, his ankles, and his arms. And a set of zip ties were creating angry red marks on his skin. Dick’s breath came out in short puffs and Clark had a feeling he was sleeping. It eased some of the tension in his shoulders to finally see the boy but he was furious. He only had the zip ties around his wrists. What could have possessed these monsters for them to go so rough on Dick? 

Clark turned his arm, running a hand through Dicks hair. That proved to be the wrong move and Clark felt his heart clench painfully as Dick jerked away from him. His cry was muffled and he used his bound legs to shove himself away. 

“It’s just me, Dick. It’s Clark,” Clark called calmly. Dick stilled, turning his head toward his voice. Clark bit his lip and called again, “It’s alright. Come here, let’s get all of that off of you.” 

Dick stayed where he was, breathing slowly but unevenly. Clark waited, extending his hand even though he knew Dick couldn’t see him. Dick got his breath under control and nodded, adjusting his legs so he could push himself back toward Clark.

“I’m going to pull you over to me, alright?” Clark warned. He waited till Dick stilled and nodded before grabbing Dick’s arm and dragging him over. Dick grunted against the tape and Clark winced, realized Dick may have other injuries. 

“Okay, let's start with your mouth,” Clark narrated. He peeled the tape away slowly, careful not to tug too hard. It was hard to do with his hands bound together but Dick helpfully turned his head. 

The tape came off an Dick stretched his jaw before muttering, “My pores better not get clogged after this.” 

Clark, despite their predicament, laughed. Dick’s lip turned up in a smile and Clark felt some of the tension bleed away. 

“Alright, arms, ankles, or eyes next?” Clark asked. Dick grimaced and decided his eyes. 

Clark went much slower this time. Dick hissed against the pain and Clark worried his lip when he saw the dozen cuts on Dick’s face. Clark got one eye uncovered and felt his chest warm as Dick’s piercing blue eye met his own. 

“Shit! Clark you’re bleeding!” Dick gasped, his hands moving to Clark’s face. The pull of the tape reminded him of his restraints and he pouted. 

“I’m alright kid. Just stay still.” Clark continued with the tape and finally uncovered Dick’s other eye. He blinked several times, taking stock of the room they were in before running a critical gaze over Clark. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Dick pressed. His hands twitched again and Clark gave him an amused smirk. 

“I should be asking you that. What did they do?” Clark moved to the tape around Dick’s arms. He had to lean over a couple times to get it around Dick and he made sure to be careful at the spots where the tape met his bare skin.

When Clark pulled off the final piece of tape from Dick’s torso, he realized Dick was still quiet and pulled back so he could peer into his face. There was a shadow over Dick’s eyes. His lip was caught between his lips and Clark was shocked to see tears at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey, bud. It’s okay. Breathe,” Clark advised. Dick choked on a sob and Clark suddenly remembered something Jason had told him a while ago about Dick. 

Clark made a calculated decision, moving swiftly but slowly. He yanked Dick toward him, pulling the younger man close. Dick shut his eyes and curled up against Clark, sucking in a few shaky breaths. Clark bent his arms so Dick could duck under his arm and press himself closer. Clark held him as best he could until Dick’s tears subsided and he was breathing evenly. 

“I’m sorry,” Dick murmured, not bothering to move away. Clark didn’t mind at all. 

“You’re alright,” Clark promised. 

Clark let the silence settle over them, shutting his eyes as he held Dick close. It struck him then how much he wanted to be alone in this. He had been taken before, it was an occupational hazard, but he’d never been taken with someone he cared about. A small part of him was terrified of what Bruce would do if something happened to Dick while under Clark’s care. A larger part of him was worried what he would do if these thugs tried to do something to Dick. Clark wasn’t a fighter but he had been known to swing a punch or two if it meant protecting those he cared for. 

“There are six men at least. I hurt my knees pretty bad and the driver kicked me a couple times but I think I’m alright. The passenger's name is Ricky but that’s all I know. He grabbed me from the car and he…” Dick’s rambling trailed off and he peered up at Clark. Clark smiled, silently urging him to continue. Dick took in a deep breath and broke eye contact as he finished, “He keeps saying things. He’s a real creep.” 

Clark’s hold on Dick reflexively tightened and Dick seemed to relax under the contact. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, kid. I promise.” 

Dick snorted and teased, “Sure thing, tough guy.” 

Clark playfully shoved him away and Dick laughed.

“You ungrateful punk. Shut up and let me get the rest of this tape off of you.” Clark let Dick settle on the wall behind them and sat with his legs curled under him. He picked at the tape around Dick’s ankles and pulled a little harder than before. When Dick’s ankles were free he quickly stretched them out, hissing as he did so. 

Clark returned to his spot and Dick leaned against his shoulder again. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you,” Clark murmured. He turned away from Dick before admitting, “I should’ve listened to you.” 

“No shit.” Clark spun his head to look at the younger man and was met by Dick Grayson’s signature ‘shit eating’ grin that Bruce often complained about. 

“You are a maniac,” Clark sighed with a shake of his head. 

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Dick giggled. He stretched his arms and groaned, “I hate when they use zip ties.” 

“Me too,” Clark sighed. That elicited a chuckle from Dick and Clark turned to stare at him. 

Dick shook his head, and chuckled, “That’s one hell of a thing to bond over, don’t you think?” 

Clark’s lips split into a big smile and he nodded, “I guess we both just live interesting lives.” 

“That’s the truth! Didn’t you get kidnapped one time for writing an article about a high school math curriculum?” Dick asked. 

Clark laughed at the memory, despite how terrifying it had been in the moment. 

“That would be correct. Who knew a principal would hire some hit-men over something like that?” 

Dick smirked and added, “Oh yeah? I had a biology teacher who traded me in exchange for a pay raise!” 

Clark’s laughter faded and he cocked his head, “I never heard about that.” 

Dick nodded, a pleasant smile still on his face as he explained, “Yeah Bruce didn’t want any big papers catching wind of it. Mr. Patterson, that was my teachers name, made a deal with the principal that if he got rid of me he would get a pay raise.” 

Clark’s jaw dropped, “What the hell did the principal have against you?” 

Dick shrugged casually, his smile faltering, “I was a newly rich, newly orphaned, Romani brat who kicked the asses of the rest of the kids in his honors program.” 

Clark grit his teeth and Dick smiled again. He nudged Clark with an elbow and Clark forced himself to relax. 

“You’re a lot like Bruce,” Dick murmured. 

Clark’s jaw dropped again and he gasped, “How dare you?” 

Dick cackled, a sound Clark was becoming more and more familiar with, and explained, “He gets all moody too when I talk about this stuff.” 

Clark understood what Dick meant. Bruce had a tendency to get quiet when he was feeling too many emotions. And with a family as large and diverse as his, Bruce was often feeling too many emotions for him to place. 

“Well I assume it has something to do with the fact that no child should have to deal with that.” Clark looked across the room so he wouldn’t have to look at Dick’s eyes. Those eyes made even the strongest man feel vulnerable and exposed. 

“They’re all just sandpaper anyway.” 

Clark couldn’t help but turn back to Dick. Dick was staring at the ceiling, a ghost of a smile on his lips. His gaze seemed far away and Clark somehow knew he was thinking about his family. 

“What do you mean?” he whispered, afraid to shatter whatever dream Dick was in. 

Dick’s smile twitched and he explained, “It’s something Jay likes saying. He says that people who cause pain are just sandpaper. Sure, you get a little scratched up, but then someone comes around with the varnish and you come out of it all polished. Meanwhile the sandpaper is useless. A one trick pony.” Dick turned his stare on Clark and smiled, “He called you Bruce’s varnish.”

Clark opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Instead he nodded and leaned against Dick, letting the silence cover them once more. 

“Who’s your varnish?” Clark asked, not even sure he was speaking until the words left his mouth. 

He could hear the smile in Dick’s voice as he answered, “My family.” 

Clark smiled and nodded wordlessly. Clark would never admit it to Dick but he was happy to be part of that family. Maybe it wasn’t permanent and maybe the rest of the Waynes didn’t feel the same way but Clark found himself cherishing the weeks he would spend at Wayne Manor. He loved Damian’s adorable fits of rage, Tim’s brilliant mind, Duke’s blinding smile, and Cass’ knowing looks. He loved Jason’s passionate way of speaking, Bruce’s hidden depths, and Alfred’s subtle kindness. And he treasured every moment he spent with Dick. He had long ago started to consider Dick and his siblings as his own kids. He just hoped one day he could build up enough courage to say so. 

Just as Clark considered shutting his eyes and catching some rest, the door opened. The driver and passenger, named Ricky according to Dick, entered with smug smiles. 

“Glad to see you’re still alive,” the driver laughed. Ricky was staring at Dick and when Dick shifted uneasily, Clark turned to hide Dick as best as he could. 

“What do you want?” Clark demanded. 

The driver shrugged, “Nothing from you two. Just cooperate and look scared.” 

More men stepped into the room and approached Dick and Clark. Clark got to his feet and Dick did the same, ducking behind Clark. 

“Bruce doesn’t pay ransoms, just let us go,” Dick snapped, his hands latching onto the fabric of Clark’s shirt. 

Clark glared at one man who stepped forward and then suddenly felt Dick being pulled away from his side. He turned and then hands grabbed him from behind. He watched as two men struggled to hold Dick between them. The boy continued to buck and kick. Clark struggled against his own captors but with far less ferocity than Dick. In the next moment, Clark felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and the driver was leaning close to his ear. 

“If you don’t help us keep the kid under control I’m going to have to resort to other methods.” Clark gave him an icy look and the driver’s eyes pointedly glanced at Ricky. Ricky was watching Dick with a face that twisted Clark’s insides. 

“Keep that man away from him and I’ll do whatever you want,” Clark hissed. The driver nodded and Clark turned his attention back on Dick. One man was holding his gut while the other had his hand in Dick’s hair and was pulling savagely. Dick was trying to kick the second man but Clark caught his eyes. 

“Relax, Dick. Just listen to them and we’ll be fine. Alright?” Clark called. Dick stilled and the man holding him eased up after the driver gave him a nod. The man holding his gut straightened up. He cursed at Dick before returning to his original position. Clark gave Dick a reassuring smile and received a stony look back. 

Then they were being dragged out of the room and Clark found himself struggling to inhale. This was dangerous. This was scary. But Clark would rather die than let something happen to Dick so he forced air through his uncooperative lungs and steeled himself for whatever these men had in store. 

He had to be strong for Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be angsty and fluffy and AAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm just excited to continue. Thanks for all the love folks! And thank you for reading!


	3. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is sick and tired of being tossed around but with Clark's life on the line he needs to grit his teeth and stay as calm as possible. 
> 
> The thugs make our boys film a ransom video and neither Clark nor Dick come out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO!!! Sorry for the long wait folks. Been a bit busy and just generally not in a good mindset BUT I promise I am doing just fine and dandy now hahahahaha. Here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than the last but uhhhh go ahead and read it and let me know what you think.
> 
> Quick notes; the other batkids are threatened in this one, mostly they are used as leverage against Dick. Someone brought up the non-con tag and I want to add that I don't plan to go very far with that, simply non-con touching and creepy comments toward Dick. Hope that clears thing up!

Dick, selfishly, wanted to hit Clark. A part of him understood that Clark was just trying to look out for him. However, a larger part of him was furious that Clark expected him to just sit and be manhandled by a bunch of creeps. If one more person touched his hair, Dick was going to snap. 

Clark and Dick were marched out of the cell and into a large room. There was a door in front of them with a sign above it indicating that it led to the stairwell. Maybe if Dick could get a message to Clark the two of them could overpower their captors and make a run for it. 

A hand was suddenly squeezing Dick’s shoulder, forcing him to tear his gaze away from the door. He came face to face with the driver and Dick felt his lips pull back into a snarl. The driver smirked and tugged on Dick’s arm, bringing the men holding him to a halt. Clark, whose eyes hadn’t strayed from Dick, jerked to a stop as well. 

“I know what you’re thinking, kid. And I want you to know that if you go through with it I won’t hesitate to hurt your buddy over there.” He jerked his head toward Clark and Dick grit his teeth against the threat, “And if that doesn’t convince you, I can make arrangements for my men to pick up one of your siblings.” 

Dick saw red. He moved so quickly that no one had time to stop him as he rammed his head into the driver’s face. The driver cried out and he stumbled backward. All Dick could think about was how proud Jason would be at such an underhanded move. Dick grinned but his glee was short-lived as one of the other thugs rammed his fist into Dick’s gut. The air rushed out of his lungs and he fell to his knees with a gasp. He pulled his hands close, bowing his head as he tried to breathe in. He heard Clark shouting somewhere to his right but he couldn’t focus on what was actually being said. 

“I bet the youngest wouldn’t be this much trouble,” the driver hissed. Dick couldn’t help but chuckle; this asshole had no idea what he was talking about. Damian would have torn him apart already. The thugs got their hands back on Dick and he could barely struggle as they pulled him to his feet. The driver glared at him, his nose already bruising. 

“Maybe we should’ve grabbed the girl instead. Fathers would do anything for their daughters, right?” the driver chuckled. 

“Eat shit, asshole,” Dick spat. The driver rolled his eyes and motioned for the men to continue walking. Clark was eyeing Dick nervously and Dick was nice enough to send him a reassuring smile. Clark smiled back, more tense and worried but still relieved. 

The hallway opened up to a new room and Dick paled at the sight before them. A camera was set up in the center of the room in front of two metal chairs. There was a table on the side with a laptop connected to the camera. Great, so this was going to be a live show. 

Dick was shoved into one of the chairs while Clark was allowed to seat himself. Three men settled behind them and Ricky and another man sat by the computer. The driver positioned himself in front of the camera, his back toward Dick and Clark. Dick sent another glance toward Clark and saw Clark watching the driver closely. Dick wondered what was going on in Clark’s mind. 

Ricky clapped his hands and the driver opened his arms. 

“Mr. Wayne! I’m so glad this message found you in good health. I’m sure you’re worried sick for your dear lover and your sweet little boy, but I assure you I have taken good care of them,” the driver announced. 

Dick rolled his eyes. Jason was never going to let him live this one down. Getting kidnapped by a group of men who didn’t even bother covering their face during a hostage video? How cocky and stupid! 

The driver snapped his fingers in front of Dick’s face, startling Dick out of his thoughts. 

“Speaking of good care, you really need to have a talk with your eldest about his violent tendencies.” Dick glared up at the driver and he grinned. 

“I think those bruises are actually an improvement,” Dick sneered, leaning forward. Hands reached from behind and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. 

“You know what, maybe I should cut out that tongue of yours. Now that would be an improvement!” the driver chuckled, pulling a knife from his belt. Dick leaned away but the driver grabbed his chin with bruising force and held him still. 

“If you hurt him, Bruce will never cooperate,” Clark murmured. Dick almost didn’t hear him over his panic. Dick’s eyes were glued to the knife and he held his breath until the driver pulled away. 

“How about this,” the driver began, stalking toward Clark. He held the tip of the knife against Clark’s shoulder, “If you take this like a man, I’ll leave the kid alone till Brucie Wayne cooperates. Sound good?” 

Clark looked confused but nodded either way. Dick’s eyes widened as the driver shoved the knife into Clark’s shoulder. Clark groaned, his body shaking as he struggled to hold himself still. The knife was half an inch in and Dick jerked against the hands on his shoulders. 

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” Dick screamed, kicking his feet in his attempts to get up. 

The driver glared at him, his lips pulled into a snarl, “If I hear another peep from you, I’ll stab his other shoulder.” 

Dick grit his teeth as the driver turned away and pushed the knife further. Clark grunted again when the diver pulled the knife out. Clark’s breathing was ragged and Dick’s heart ached. 

“As you can see Mr. Wayne, your companions are quite troublesome. That being said, I’ll let you take them off my hands for the simple fee of forty mil. You’ll receive a routing number and then, only after I receive my money, we can discuss the exchange.” 

The driver motioned toward Ricky and Ricky clicked a few keys. He shut the laptop and the driver nodded before turning back toward them. Clark was leaning into the back of his chair, his eyes shut and breathing hard. Dick felt responsible. If he just didn’t antagonize, maybe Clark wouldn’t have suffered that. 

“This sure is entertaining. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” The driver looked at Clark then Dick and Dick forced himself to hold his gaze. The driver smirked and approached, leaning a hand on the back of Dick’s chair. Dick leaned back, gritting his teeth. 

“You know, we watched your family for a while. We didn't know who to grab. The youngest seemed easy but he’s a little devil isn’t he? Then there’s your sister. A sweet little thing, isn’t she?” Dick swung his leg to kick the man but the driver stepped back, moving to the side of Dick’s chair and whispering in his ear, “I should’ve grabbed the Drake brat. He’s got loads of money on him, huh?” 

“Shut up!” Dick spat, turning away. The man grabbed his hair, would they ever stop doing that, and forced Dick to look back at him. 

“Then there’s little Duke. He’s a sweet one. Probably wouldn’t even fight at all.” 

“Leave him alone. We had a deal.” Clark’s voice sounded deflated. Dick wished Clark would just stay out of it. 

The driver smiled and released Dick’s hair. Dick jerked away, gritting his teeth against whatever comment he wanted to make. He would not risk Clark any more than he already had. 

This kidnapping was different from the others. Obviously, he had to worry about someone who wasn’t his sibling, which was pretty new. But now, since Dick was older, he was responsible for what he said and did. In the past he was just a kid. He was too terrified to even think about saying something snarky or fighting back. Now he was older. He needed to be careful so he and Clark could get out of this alive. 

Hands were back on Dick, pulling him out of the seat and to his feet. He complied with the manhandling, biting his tongue to make sure he wouldn’t slip up and anger their captors. Dick twisted in their hold as they marched him down the hall. He needed to make sure Clark was behind him. If they were separated then Dick didn’t know if he’d make it out of this ordeal. 

Clark was held by two men and the driver whispered something into his ear. Clark shook his head, muttering something back. The driver and Ricky shared a look before the driver nodded, sneering at Clark as he whispered one last thing. Then the men continued moving, the driver and Ricky hanging back. Dick dug his heels into the floor and waited till Clark was brought closer before allowing the men to continue walking him. 

Clark and Dick were shoved inside the room and Dick remained standing till the door shut. Dick shuffled over to the nearby wall and lowered himself to the floor, pressing the back of his head into the wall behind him. 

“Are you in any pain?” Clark grunted, lowering himself to the spot beside Dick. 

Dick turned his head to give Clark a slanted smile, “You’re an idiot.” 

Dick took in a deep breath before readjusting his legs so he could kneel beside Clark. Clark watched him carefully and Dick made sure to move as smoothly as possible, even though his entire body protested. 

“Dick, I need to know-”

“You have a stab wound in your shoulder,” Dick snapped, turning an icy glare on Clark, “All because I couldn’t shut up. So do me a favor and shut the hell up while I patch this up.” 

Clark’s jaw clicked shut so Dick looked away, staring at his shirt and trying to figure out how to turn his hands so he would be able to tear off a strip. Clark’s hands grabbed his and Dick looked up. 

“Use my shirt, the fabric is cheaper.” 

Dick didn’t know why, but he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. Clark’s mouth opened, a shocked look shining behind his eyes. Dick pulled his hands away, leaning as far away as he could from Clark. 

“I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry I got you hurt!” Dick hissed, bowing his head so he wouldn’t have to look at Clark. His tears created little moons on the concrete under him and he shut his eyes. 

“Dick,” Clark called. Dick felt Clark’s hand sweep through his hair and leaned into the touch. He could hear the smile in Clark’s voice as he said, “We are going to be just fine, kid. You don’t need to be afraid.” 

God, how transparent had he become? Maybe it was just Clark. The way he could read Bruce sometimes convinced Dick that the man had X-ray vision. Maybe that was the reason Dick could be so vulnerable in front of Clark. Because Clark had seen every part of his family. Every messy and loud and angry part. 

Dick shuffled forward and Clark was ready, lifting his bound hands so he could drape his arms around Dick. Clark tried to suppress a hiss of pain as he moved his shoulder but Dick caught it. 

“I’m sorry,” Dick sniffled. 

“Me too.” 

They sat like that for a few minutes before Dick was able to take another deep breath and pull away. He got to work ripping off the hem of Clark’s shirt so he would have enough fabric to cover as much of the wound as possible. Dick reached up and Clark stooped down so Dick could wrap the stab wound. It was difficult and the zipties dug into his wrists as he strained to tie the knot. Clark remained stony faced through the entire process, his eyes distant and glassy. When Dick was done he stayed leaning against Clark. 

Clark began to move his arm, maybe to throw it over Dick’s shoulders again, but Dick tensed and muttered, “Move that arm and I’ll stab you myself.” 

Clark chuckled, returning his arm to his side and leaning into Dick. 

“I hope Bruce isn’t freaking out.” 

Dick bit back a laugh and shrugged, “This whole situation fucking sucks.” 

“I’m going to tell him how much you’ve cursed.”

Now, Dick let himself laugh, “Oh, come on! I deserve to cuss. I’m nineteen and currently not in the presence of any children,” Dick turned to smile at Clark, “which is a rare occurrence for me, by the way.” 

Clark smiled down at him, “I doubt you are actually enjoying being away from them right now.” 

Dick pouted and nodded, leaning further into Clark’s space so Clark wouldn’t see how true his statement was. Dick missed his siblings and he hated that he couldn’t hide how he felt. The kidnappers knew exactly which cards to play to get Dick to cooperate and Dick hated it. 

“You know, I bet Bruce isn’t actually freaking out. He can’t do that infront of the kids,” Dick murmured. 

Clark hummed, “You have a point there. Then I bet Jason is freaking out. He’s probably already tried to leave the house to find us himself.” 

Dick cackled, “Oh I bet Dami’s being an absolute monster without us there.” 

Clark’s laugh moved Dick slightly and he hissed as his chest was jostled. Clark immediately stilled and Dick tensed. 

“What hurts, Dickie? You need to tell me.” 

Dick exhaled, shutting his eyes as he replied, “Everything. Mostly my chest but I don’t think anything’s broken.” 

“You don’t think?” 

“Do I look like a doctor?” 

“Fair enough.” 

Dick snickered and curled his legs in an effort to get somewhat comfortable. 

“We’ll be out of here in no time, alright?” Clark hummed, pressing closer. 

Dick shut his eyes and nodded, hoping that Clark was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you all for your kudos and comments on the last chapters!


	4. Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Dick reflect on family. And Clark admits how he truly feels, not explicitly to Dick though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I actually made myself tear up with this chapter. I know it's another short chapter and it took forever but the holidays came around and...it hasn't been easy. But writing this chapter actually made me feel really good so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter; FLUFF and slight angst but it's mostly just introspection.

They were on the clock now. That’s what was causing most of the tension in Clark’s shoulders right now. He was injured, he was tired, and he was scared. He was so scared. He couldn’t stop replaying their abduction in his mind. He couldn’t stop hearing Dick’s cries for help. Ma always said he was a strong man. And yet, when someone he cared about needed him most, Clark was powerless. If it had been Bruce in his position, Clark was sure Dick would be safe. 

Clark hissed and leaned away as Dick’s finger jabbed into a nasty bruise on his chest.

“I can practically hear you blaming yourself. I thought we agreed we are both idiots in this situation?” Dick muttered, readjusting his position and purposefully digging an elbow into Clark’s side. 

Clark huffed and stared down at this speck of a kid. Sure, Dick was nineteen; legally an adult, but he was still a kid in Clark’s eyes. He remembered making the drives to Gotham in the hopes of catching a moment with the infamous Mr. Bruce Wayne. Bruce was an entirely different man then. Reckless and arrogant, the perfect picture of the Prince of Gotham. But then he adopted a tragically orphaned child, and Clark realized that everything had been a facade. Bruce was kind and generous and protective as hell. Clark remembered one instance where several reporters had swarmed around Bruce as he was leaving a gala with Dick at his side. Clark was watching from afar, never one for crowding. Bruce was all polite smiles and placating greetings. Then, Clark had watched his entire demeanor change. Clark would later learn that some foolish gossip journalist had thought to separate Bruce and Dick in the hopes of learning some juicy gossip. 

Bruce had raged. He cried for Dick, pushing reporters and photographers out of his way in the process. Clark had watched as Bruce finally found Dick with his tiny wrist held by the foolish reporter. Bruce had actually punched the man. He had then scooped Dick into his arms and threw glares at everyone and anyone nearby as he hurried to his car. 

Papers had a field day with the incident, rumors erupting about everything from Wayne’s fondness for his kid to accusations of child abuse. But Clark knew what he had seen. He had seen a man intent on keeping his son away from those who only wished him harm. 

“Clark,” Dick called. Clark snapped back to reality, meeting Dick’s searching gaze, “If you keep spacing out on me I’m gonna stab you myself.” 

Clark chuckled and nodded, leaning his head back into the wall and taking in a deep breath. He felt Dick relax against him and smiled to himself. 

“I was just thinking about how much Bruce had changed over the years,” Clark explained. He heard Dick chuckle and continued, “You know, everyone thought he was just some billionaire bachelor without a single care in the world. Then you came around and everyone saw that fierce protectiveness he had hidden away.” 

Dick snorted and Clark tilted his head down to meet his amused smile, “Is this where you tell me you’ve been stalking B since I was a kid.” 

If Clark’s hands weren’t tied he would have flicked Dick’s forehead just for the hell of it. 

“You are a goblin.” Dick sent him a blazing smile and shrugged. 

“B changed me alot too.” Clark raised his brows, his mouth opening slightly. He didn’t have to say anything for Dick to explain, “You know where I was sent when my parents...fell, right?” 

Dick’s voice wavered slightly and Clark leaned closer as he nodded. 

“That place made me so angry sometimes. I used to…” Dick paused a moment, licking his lips before continuing, “I used to get into fights just so they would separate me from everyone else. And when Bruce came to get me out, I didn’t want to believe it. I was mad at him, I hated him. He looked at me like I was still that kid from the tent, but I felt like I'd been tainted.” 

Clark forced himself to be still and took in each breath slowly so as to not cause even the slightest disturbance to Dick’s trance. He knew about Dick’s past, hell he’d worked on a couple articles back in the day about everything that had happened. But Clark now realized that no one had ever considered what he had been going through. 

“I wanted Tony Zucco dead. I wanted to kill him myself. But Bruce told me to focus on myself instead.” Here, Dick barked out a bitter chuckle, “I learned later on that he had donated a crap ton of money to the GCPD just so they’d get their act together and get Zucco. Bruce never let me get involved though. He got me in school, took me to therapy, and let me do gymnastics. 

“He gave me a family. And then that family got even bigger. And I got better.” Dick again met Clark’s eyes and gave him a lopsided grin, all traces of sadness gone, “But you probably already knew all of that, being a reporter and all.” 

Clark pressed his lips into a thin line, “I did write a lot about your family, but I never knew how you really felt when you were younger. You had a way of charming everyone around you into oblivion.” 

Dick shrugged, “It’s easy lying to people who already think they see the truth.” Clark was stunned momentarily and Dick grimaced, “Sorry, sorry, too heavy.”

Clark cleared his throat before shaking his head quickly. Dick’s smile turned into a more serious expression. He tipped his head to the side, peering into Clark’s face before smirking. 

“Do you think you and Bruce would have a kid?” 

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and he stammered, “Oh… uh I don’t know.” 

What Clark wanted to say was that they already had kids. That Dick, and Jason, and Cass, and Tim, and Duke, and Damian, they were his kids. But how could he say that without crossing the web of lines that Dick surrounded himself with? How could he be that honest with Dick without scaring him off? 

Dick didn’t question his silence, apparently pleased enough with Clark’s answer. He adjusted himself again, curling his legs to nestle closer. Clark leaned down, pressing his lips briefly to the top of Dick’s head. Dick sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. Clark let himself relax as well, breathing in slowly and clearing his mind. 

“Clark,” Dick murmured, eyes still closed, “You’re adopted too, right?” 

Clark’s lips quirked into a smile. Leave it to the son of Bruce Wayne to know something many people didn’t. 

“Tim did some digging after the first time you came around. Sorry if you don’t want to talk about it,” Dick added. 

“It’s alright. Yeah, Ma and Pa adopted me when I was very little. Although, they like to joke that I fell from the sky in a spaceship.” 

Dick snorted, moving so he was now lying in Clark’s lap. Clark’s hand settled on the top of Dick’s head, fingers running through Dick’s hair. Dick’s lips twitched into a soft smile. 

“Did you ever know your birth parents? Do you remember them?” 

Clark hummed for a moment before answering, “There are moments where I get flashes of memories. I know they were kind and very smart. Ma said they got in some trouble and that's why they had to give me up.” 

Clark shut his eyes as another memory took over. His mother holding him and whispering words in some lost language to him. 

“I wish I knew more about them.” He opened his eyes, shocked he had just admitted something so personal. 

“Me too.” Clark looked down at Dick and Dick continued, “A year or two after Bruce took me in, I started to forget their faces. Their voices. I used to be able to hear my mother’s singing every night and suddenly I could hardly remember what she looked like. So Bruce started pulling every photo he could from our shows. He hunted down every video he could. He even took me back to the circus a bunch of times so I could see my old family.” 

Clark hadn’t realized, but at some point his eyes had started drifting close as Dick spoke. He opened them stubbornly and looked down to see Dick giving him a cheeky grin. Clark rolled his eyes before closing them again. 

“Tell me more.”

Dick laughed quietly, curling his fingers into the fabric of Clark’s pants before saying, “We would travel by train in the circus. We had a little trailer we lived in that was cramped and leaky but it always felt like home. Sometimes, in the wintertime, tracks would be covered in ice and the train would have to wait while a crew cleared the snow. I was always an antsy kid and I hated staying still so my parents would bundle me up in our warmest clothes and we’d jump out of our trailer and play in the snow. 

“I told Bruce this story once after I had a nightmare and I thought he had forgotten it till one day our car stalled on the way home from a gala. Alfred said it would take an hour for a road crew to get out to us and Bruce pulled our coats from the trunk and told me to follow him. He brought me further into the snow and as soon as my hat was on, he threw this massive snowball at me! I actually fell over! Alfred was scolding him from the safety of the car but I was fine. I got right back up and threw the biggest snowball I could make right back at him. 

“By the time the road crew came by, B and I were covered in snow. Alfred refused to let us back in the car before he could place a blanket to protect the seats. Now, every year during the first snow day of Gotham, B and I wake the kids up really early and take them outside to play in the snow.”

Clark might have drifted off because suddenly he wasn’t in the cold cement room anymore. He was in Wayne Manor’s sprawling garden, the normally green fields white with snow. In the distance, he could see Dick’s younger siblings running around, squealing and throwing snow at each other. Dick was standing beside him and when Clark turned to him, Dick beamed at him, his smile rivaling the brightness of the snow. 

“Time for varnish!” Dick had giggled, before running off toward his siblings. It was then that Clark realized he may be a bit delirious. 

A new figure stepped up beside him and Clark’s heart gave a painful tug. Bruce smiled at him, the normally reserved man relaxed and carefree in the safety of his home and in the presence of his children. The children he protected, and cherished, and loved more than life itself. 

“I’m glad you’re here with us, Clark. The kids love winter time,” Bruce sighed, his breath coming out in a cloud. Clark watched the cloud drift away before facing Bruce again. Bruce had eyes only for his children but his hand reached out, wrapping around Clark’s waist. 

“I’m so sorry Bruce. I promise I’ll keep him safe,” Clark practically sobbed. Dream Bruce looked confused, finally turning blue eyes on Clark. 

“I know you will Clark. And I’ll keep both of you safe,” Bruce murmured, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Clark’s lips. Clark leaned into it, his chest warming and his heart aching. 

He wanted to be back with Bruce. He wanted to go back to Wayne manor and hold Bruce in his arms. He wanted to grab all the kids and squeeze them, feel their beating hearts and hear their laughter. He wanted to listen to Duke’s stories and Tim’s theories. He wanted to sit with Cass in peaceful silence and enjoy a quiet evening in the library with Jason. He wanted to laugh at all the glares Damian sent him and hear more advice from Alfred. He wanted to be home. 

Because Wayne manor was home. More accurately, the Waynes were family. The Wayne children were his family and Bruce was his. He would get out of this, with Dick by his side, so he could make it to a winter morning with Bruce and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARK JUST WANTS TO LOVE THEM AS OPENLY AS POSSIBLE OKAY???? THEY ARE HIS KIDS TOO AND I'LL DIE ON THAT HILL. *ahem* anyway thank you guys for staying with me. Hope you liked this chapter. Should have the next one in a more timely manner....or not....who knows???? Anyway thank you all for all your kudos and your amazing comments. I really cannot tell you all how great it makes me feel. Thanks for reading!


	5. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're running out of time and Dick will do anything to make sure he and Clark survive. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH you all are so sweet! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this work. I'm sorry for taking so long again to update with such a short chapter but I couldn't bring myself to like what I had written. However I do like this version so enjoy! 
> 
> Quick warning; local creep Ricky makes even more unwanted comments and advances toward Dick but it goes no further than comments and non-con touching of the face.

Dick could feel Clark fade out of consciousness. He turned and stared up at Clark’s relaxed face. Despite being close in age with Bruce, Clark’s face seemed much younger. Bruce’s face was filled with different creases and worry lines. Even in sleep, Dick could see tension and stress etched into every part of his father’s face. Maybe it was all due to the fact that Bruce had an army of kids under his wings already. 

Dick snorted quietly to himself, imagining Clark in a couple years time with the same signs of age as Bruce. 

Dick tensed suddenly, a realization dawning on him. Did he really expect Clark to be around that long? In all his time with Bruce, Dick had only witnessed one of his dates last close to a year. Selina Kyle had been a pretty prominent part of their house after Talia was kicked out. Dick liked Selina; she was kind but tough and kept her walls up for the most part. That was why she had got along so well with Jason and Cass. Dick was convinced that Bruce was going to marry her but then they had a falling out, something Bruce refused to expand on to anyone. Jason had been furious about the whole thing and didn’t speak to Bruce for an entire month. 

Clark had already been around for longer than Selina and Dick was absolutely positive that Bruce wanted to marry him. 

Another realization hit Dick and he tried and failed to not dwell on this thought. Parents and parental figures were a touchy subject for everyone in their family, and Dick knew he wasn’t exempt from this. It had taken a while for him to see Bruce as his dad and when Selina was around, Dick had entertained the idea of seeing her as a mom. But Selina lacked that sort of warmth and vulnerability that Dick idolized in his own mother. 

Clark, however, was so very different. He took care of Dick’s siblings, helped Bruce understand them, and always made sure to make Dick feel as comfortable and as loved as possible. And somewhere along the road, Dick had started seeing Clark as… as a father. Could a guy have three fathers? This thought scared Dick, it terrified him. His walls were meant to protect him, allowing admittance to only a select few. And Clark had snuck his way inside Dick’s heart, during drives home from the gym and late night discussions on the kitchen floor surrounded by glass and water. 

Dick wanted to be that open with Clark, he really did, but he was scared. How did he know Clark wouldn’t disappoint him like everyone else? Even as Dick asked this question he knew Clark had already proven himself. 

Dick shut his eyes and leaned into Clark’s warmth, letting the memory from a few weeks ago come back to him. It was a quiet night at the manor and Dick had experienced a rather terrible nightmare. In his nightmare he was back in that god awful juvenile detention center and reliving one of the worst fights he’d gotten himself into. Three boys had Dick pinned to the ground and were taking turns kicking the life out of him. Their words were what hit Dick the hardest and the words were what led to Dick jerking awake at three in the morning. 

Dick only had a second to breathe before he registered a figure standing beside his bed. The silhouette was massive and didn’t match Bruce so without thinking Dick had lashed out, a fist connecting with the figures jaw. The figure stumbled backward and Dick scrambled out of bed, falling to the floor and crawling backward. The lights blinked on and Clark was crouching in front of him, a deep bruise forming on his face. He should have been pissed but his expression was only full of concern. Clark had calmed Dick down with kind words and slow movements, keeping his distance until Dick moved forward to sob in his embrace. Clark later explained, after Dick had calmed down, that he had heard Dick crying on his way to Bruce’s room and wanted to check on him. Clark had stayed with him till Dick felt better and in the morning neither spoke about it. 

It was moments like that that convinced Dick he would be safe with Clark. He would let his walls down and he would not get hurt because Clark was safe. Clark was good. Clark was family. 

The door opened and Dick opened his eyes, sitting up immediately. Ricky entered the room alone, his eyes focused only on Dick. The door shut behind him with a damning bang. Clark still didn’t stir. Dick’s heart hammered wildly in his chest but he refused to show this creep any fear as he shuffled closer. 

He stopped a few inches away, crouching in front of Dick before reaching out and caressing Dick’s cheek. Dick jerked away, baring his teeth. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re angry,” Ricky crooned. “Do you even know how many people fawn over you? It’s like the entire world celebrated when you turned eighteen.” 

Dick was going to vomit if this conversation went any further. 

“Too bad I’m not into creepy old men,” Dick hissed. 

Ricky pulled a face, “I’m not that much older than you. Rich brats like you go for older people anyway, right?” 

Dick grit his teeth and refused to answer. Yeah, rich brats usually did. But Dick was not a rich brat. Bruce had raised him better than that and Dick never forgot his humble past. As if that mattered to this pervert. 

Ricky smiled again and leaned forward. Dick’s head met the concrete wall behind him as he leaned away and he panicked, realizing he was trapped. Ricky’s face stopped an inch away from his and Dick held his breath as he stared into his face. 

“Don’t be like that, pretty bo-”

Ricky didn’t get to finish his sentence because Clark’s boot clad foot caught him square in the gut and sent him flying across the floor. Dick turned with a gasp and Clark gave him a panicked once over before tugging him closer and turning a furious glare on Ricky’s crumpled form. 

Dick pressed his face into Clark’s shoulder, latching onto Clark’s arm as if that could keep him safe. 

“Leave him alone,” Clark growled, sounding more aggressive than Dick had ever heard him. Ricky coughed and Dick heard the tell tale sounds of him getting to his feet. 

“You fucking asshole. I’ll kill you right here and make the brat watch,” Ricky shouted. Dick flinched and Clark pressed against him, sandwiching Dick behind Clark’s back and the wall behind them. Clark was putting himself as far in front of Dick as he could, protecting him from danger with his own body. 

Dick heard the door open and the sounds of a scuffle. Men were yelling at Ricky and Ricky was cursing up a storm. Ricky’s voice grew fainter until Dick could barely hear him. Only then did he turn his face to look back into the room. The driver stood by the door with a bored expression on his face before turning back to his captives. 

“Sorry about that folks. Seems I sent the wrong man to fetch you two.” 

Clark spoke with so much venom that Dick had to force himself not to flinch, “We had a deal you would keep him away.” 

The driver chuckled, “Yes, yes, my bad. Don’t worry we’re almost at the end anyway.” 

Dick didn’t even have time to brace himself before the other men returned. It was almost comforting to see that Ricky wasn’t among them but panic was the only thing he felt as the men approached. They moved so fast that Dick wasn’t able to get a solid grip on Clark. He was again pulled away from the man and when the other men pulled Clark to his feet he sent Dick a panicked look. 

Clark was scared. Holy crap, Clark was scared. What was Dick supposed to do? How could he help? All he’d managed to do was make things worse. 

They were moved out of the room and marched down the hall toward the room where they’d filmed the first video. Instead of forcing them into chairs, Clark was shoved to his knees in the middle of the room. Dick was dragged over to one wall and held in place by two men. 

Clark had eyes only for Dick and he tried to send him a reassuring smile as the driver moved about the room. It fell flat though and Dick grit his teeth. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, ignoring Clark’s warning glance and glaring at the driver, “I already told you, Bruce won't pay if you hurt us.” 

The driver smirked and gestured carelessly toward Clark, “Well, Brucie won’t pay if both of you are dead. But Brucie hasn’t paid at all yet. We gave him a timeline and he didn’t pay. I have to send some sort of message, don’t you agree?” 

The men around them chuckled and Dick saw red. No. He was not going to lose Clark just because these greedy bastards wanted money. 

“Fuck that!” Dick roared, struggling against the holds on him, “Use me to send a message! Cut off a finger and mail it to him or something! I’m his son, his first son, it’ll sway him more.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Dick could see Clark paling at Dick’s words but he ignored that too. Clark could not die. He would rather die first than see Clark be killed. The driver was laughing now, most of the men in the room were. 

A wicked gleam caught in the drivers eye and he motioned toward one of the men by the computer before walking toward Dick. Clark opened his mouth but another man moved forward and pressed his gun to the back of Clark’s head. Dick didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the gun but the driver was in front of him so Dick forced himself to meet his eyes. 

“Where did Wayne even find you?” he murmured, before grabbing Dick by the hair and dragging him forward. Dick stumbled and the driver let him fall, directly in front of Clark. Dick pushed himself to his knees and reached for Clark. The driver’s hand returned to his hair and he gave a painful tug, forcing Dick to drop his hands. 

“I don’t understand how you two could even be affiliated with heartless Mr. Wayne.” 

Clark grit his teeth and stared up at the driver behind Dick, “You don’t know anything.” 

Dick couldn’t stop the quiet laugh that bubbled out of his throat. A kick caught him in the side and he tipped over, laughing maniacally. ‘Heartless Mr. Wayne’? That was hilarious. Bruce was a bleeding heart. These men truly knew nothing. Another kick caught Dick in the shoulder and he hardly heard Clark crying out over the sound of his own laughter. 

Maybe this is how Dick would save Clark. He would annoy the thugs to the point of killing him and they would have no other choice but to keep Clark long enough for an exchange. Blows rained down on Dick and he continued to laugh, curling up on his side. 

Everything hurt. From the cuts on his face, to his bruised knees, and his bruised chest, and the deep cut on his wrists from the ties. He was tired and hungry and so damn scared. But he didn’t care if these men killed him. 

That was of course when the driver had to speak. 

“You psychotic brat. Shoot the boyfriend.” 

Dick didn’t even feel his body move. His first thought was, when did Clark get so far away? His second thought was, these assholes should have kept my legs tied.

And through a haze of pain, Dick saw the man press the gun harder against Clark’s head. Clark had tears in his eyes but his mouth was open as he stared at Dick in shock. Good, Dick thought, that means I actually am moving. 

Because Dick didn’t feel his legs as they carried him to Clark. He didn’t feel his elbow making contact with the man with the gun. And when a loud bang reached his ears, Dick didn’t feel himself hit the floor. 

He didn’t feel anything. No pain. No stress. No fear. He closed his eyes and breathed.

He was brought back to the present when a searing pain exploded across his chest. Dick’s eyes flew open and suddenly Clark was above him, eyes wide and mouth moving rapidly. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. It’s going to be okay, son. I promise you,” Clark sobbed. 

Dick smiled. Clark called him son. 

I like that, he thought. 

Clark’s tears fell even harder and Dick tried to reach toward him but Clark’s bound hands pushed him down. Then they kept pushing and Dick grunted as his pain doubled. 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo. It’s going to be okay.” 

Dick heard shouting around them, the clear sounds of an argument, but he kept his eyes on Clark as his vision began to black out. There was a sudden commotion, the sound of glass breaking, but then Clark was pressing himself closer to Dick and all Dick could focus on was the tears in Clarks eyes and the way his gaze never strayed from Dick. 

“Clark?” 

Clark gave him a shaky smile, grimacing as shots rang out behind them. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Clark murmured. 

Black was edging into his vision and Dick was scared. Terrified. Horrified. He wanted his siblings. He wanted Alfred. He wanted Bruce. He didn’t want to leave them And he surely didn’t want to leave Clark. 

“Call me son again,” Dick demanded suddenly, gasping when Clark pressed even closer. Clark’s eyes widened even further and he looked confused before smiling. 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead, “I’ll keep you safe, son. I promise.”

And that was when Dick slipped into blissful unconsciousness, a pleased smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try and update soon (don't quote me on that) I think I will have two more sorta short chapters and then a pretty long final chapter. Thank you all for your amazing messages! Feel free to keep yelling at me in the comments for this ending hehehehe. I promise it gets better from here and all of your fluffy desires shall be met. See ya guys soon!!!!


	6. Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS! Happy New Years you guys! Here's the newest chapter, way earlier than I (and I bet all of you) expected! I really liked this chapter and don't worry, Clark gets plenty of hugs from this cactus family as one of you put it. Thanks for reading folks!

When the driver ordered his death, Clark’s only thought was that he hoped Dick’s eyes were closed. But when he turned to the boy for one last look, he was shocked to see Dick moving closer. It was unbelievable, Clark’s mind couldn’t catch up to what his eyes were seeing. 

And then Dick was behind him, between Clark and the gun. And then the gun went off. And then Dick went down. The men around them immediately began arguing but Clark only had eyes for his boy. 

Clark was a blubbering mess as he crawled to Dick, “Oh god, oh god, oh god. It’s going to be okay, son. I promise you.”

And for some odd reason, Dick smiled up at him. He pushed against Dick’s wound, apologizing as the boy grunted against the pain. Sounds erupted around them and Clark leaned over Dick, pressing into him and keeping him close. 

“Clark?” A ghost of a whisper reached Clark’s ears and he pulled away slightly to peer into Dick’s face. That smile of his was still in place and Clark didn’t understand how Dick could manage to be bright after everything that just happened. Clark managed a smile back, wincing as gunfire echoed behind him. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Clark promised. 

Fear flashed across Dick’s features and Clark pressed even closer, forcing a pained gasp out of Dick. 

Piercing blue eyes met Clark’s gaze and Dick murmured, “Call me son again.” 

Clark’s head spun for a moment. Was the blood loss making Dick delirious? Should Clark really take advantage of this moment? Wait. Dick had said again. With a start Clark realized that Dick wasn’t imagining things. Clark had slipped up and called him son. And if Dick was conscious enough to recognize that, then he was conscious enough to ask for it again. 

Clark smiled, leaning down to press a light kiss to Dick’s forehead, before whispering, “I’ll keep you safe, son. I promise.”

Clark felt Dick go slack in his arms and suddenly there wasn’t enough air in the room. His kid, his son, was bleeding out right in front of him. Clark cursed himself and pressed harder against the wound. He couldn't check Dick’s pulse with his hands occupied and bound. And since he was so close he couldn’t tell whether or not Dick was still breathing. He didn’t even know what was going on behind them. 

Then Dick groaned. His eyes were still closed and he was still bleeding against Clark’s hand, but he was alive. 

“It’s okay son. I’m here.” The sounds of gunshots died down and the eerie silence that followed scared Clark more than anything. The silence was good for one thing at least. He could hear the faint rustling of Dick struggling to breathe. It hurt to hear him in obvious pain but at least he was breathing. 

At least he was breathing. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Clark felt his lips pull back in a snarl as he jerked his elbow into the offender's face. He heard the unknown figure cry out but he turned back to Dick as quick as he could, returning his hands once again to the wound. 

“Mr. Kent, please let us help the boy,” a semi-familiar voice pleaded. The worried fog in Clark’s mind lifted and he turned his head to see Jim Gordon, clutching his bruised nose and keeping his distance. Two paramedics stood at his side, eyeing Dick worriedly but waiting for the commissioner's cue to move closer. 

Dick groaned again and Clark reacted like he’d been shocked. He nodded and the paramedics rushed forward, replacing his hand with their own and ushering him to the side. Clark was passed off the commissioner and he followed numbly as he was led to the side and forced to take a seat on the floor. 

The commissioner pulled out a knife and got to work sawing off the zip ties keeping Clark’s wrist bound. Clark massaged his wrist as he was released and it was then that he was able to survey the room. Officers moved around the room, detaining the men who had held Clark and Dick captive. Clark found himself unable to look at the thugs as they were dragged out of the room. Clark’s eyes locked on the driver as he was escorted out. An odd sense of pleasure awakened in Clark as he noticed a bullet wound in the man's thigh and how much pain the wound caused the man. 

Clark pulled away suddenly as a hand prodded his shoulder. The stared at the paramedic in front of him with wide eyes and the woman took a step back. 

“Clark, she needs to look at that wound,” Gordon explained slowly. His voice was calm, like Clark was a small child. Like he was a victim. 

“Dick,” Clark murmured. Gordon’s eyes shined with sympathy and he shifted to allow Clark a clear view as the paramedics from before carried Dick out of the room on a stretcher. Clark’s heart twisted painfully as Dick disappeared from his sight. Gordon turned back toward him and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder, “I swear he is safe now. My daughter would kill me if I let anything happen to that boy.” 

His attempt at humor fell flat on Clark’s ears and he simply nodded lamely. Gordon grimaced but moved aside anyway and allowed the paramedic to take a look at Clark’s shoulder. 

With Dick finally in safe hands, Clark let his mind drift. Everything passed in a blur afterwards; the woman bandaging his shoulder, the ride to the hospital, the doctor who stitched his stab wound. People flitted in and out but no one he recognized. No one he wanted, or needed, to see. He felt numb. An empty shell of a man who failed to protect his kid. Who failed to protect his son. 

He had long since been removed from his bloodied clothes and his stomach still churned at the sight of the blood. It felt wrong to think that something so gruesome came from Dick. 

The clock above the doorway read 12:15 am. It took Clark longer than it should have to calculate that he and Dick had been captive for roughly seven hours. He didn’t know if it felt longer or shorter than that but he still couldn’t believe it was over. He needed to see Dick to believe they’d made it out alive however.

There was a commotion in front of the door and Clark heard a familiar growl. His heart leapt into his throat and before he knew it, Bruce Wayne was standing in the doorway. 

He looked wonderful. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crinkled miserably. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his knuckles looked bruised. But he looked wonderful. His eyes locked on Clark and suddenly he was moving forward. 

Clark didn’t even realize he was crying until a sob clawed its way out of his throat. Bruce had arms around him in the next second and Clark let himself crumble. He grabbed fistfuls of Bruce’s coat, breathing in the man's familiar scent. Bruce’s stubble brushed against Clark’s neck and Clark smiled even as tears continued to fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Clark cried. Bruce stiffened and pulled away. 

A hand cupped the side of Clark’s face and Clark was shocked to see tears in Bruce’s own eyes. 

“I’m sorry too. I love you so much,” Bruce hummed. He leaned in and when their lips met, the tension slipped out of Clark’s body. He was safe. Here, in Bruce’s arms, he was safe. 

Clark suddenly pushed them apart and he looked up at Bruce with watery eyes, “Is Dick alright? I tried to keep him safe but I failed Bruce! He was shot and he was bleeding and I tried to help but I-” 

Bruce pulled Clark back against his chest and Clark’s apologies tapered off into sobs once more. Bruce whispered comforts into his ear and Clark forced himself to pull it together. Bruce didn’t let go until Clark’s tears subsided to sniffles. 

“He’s still in surgery but the doctor says he shouldn’t have any permanent damage. He is going to be okay,” Bruce promised. He ran a hand through Clark’s hair and Clark leaned in closer, “Commissioner Gordon told me how dedicated you were to keeping him safe, Clark. You protected him as best as you could.” 

Clark took in a deep breath and exhaled, “He told me to call him son.” 

Bruce’s brows rose and his lips pulled into a fond smile. 

“Well then, would you mind if our other children join us? They were worried sick.” 

Clark’s heart swelled with love and he nodded, his eyes misting again. Bruce pulled out his phone, presumably to send a message to Alfred, and not a minute later the rest of the Wayne family were bursting through the door. Duke was the first to launch himself at Clark and Clark tugged the child onto his lap, ignoring the ache in his injured shoulder. Tim and Cass followed soon after and Bruce stooped to lift them onto the bed. Three crying children clung to Clark’s shirt and all Clark could do was wrap his arms around them and whisper quiet platitudes. Alfred stood by Clark’s side, one hand patting his shoulder comfortingly and the other keeping a silent Damian propped against his hip. Clark’s eyes locked on the quiet boy, sending a silent question toward Bruce. 

“He’s been throwing fits ever since he realized Dickie was missing,” a rough voice answered. Clark looked up and felt his heart shatter all over again. Jason stood at the foot of the bed, hands shoved into a suspiciously large sweater. The blue hood was pulled up but Clark could still see the young teens red and puffy eyes. Clark was pained to see the small tremors that travelled through Jason’s body. 

“Come here Jay.” Clark kept his tone light and he expected Jason to refuse but without hesitation the teen shuffled over till he was leaning against Clark’s side. Clark kept his arms around the younger children, knowing to go slow with how much affection he gave to Jason. Jason seemed thankful, because he extracted his hands from the sweaters pockets and wrapped his arms around Clark’s shoulders. Bruce joined the hug, his arms encompassing both Jason and Clark. 

“Dickie’s gonna pull through,” Jason gasped suddenly. Clark shut his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and simply nodded his head in silent agreement. 

They stayed like that, locked together, for hours. Alfred excused himself at one point and returned with food for Clark and the others. Clark didn’t even realize how hungry he was. He would have to make sure that Dick ate as soon as he was able to. 

At that thought a nurse entered the room and gave them a run down on Dick’s condition. She took one look at the children, who had long ago fallen asleep on top of Clark, and asked Bruce to step outside with her to discuss Dick’s recovery. Jason visibly paled at her request and she was quick to explain that Dick was completely fine but the conversation was not meant for young ears. 

Clark took one look at Jason’s tense posture and offered to watch the younger children while Bruce, Jason, and Alfred spoke with the nurse. Bruce gave him a grateful kiss on his temple before following the nurse out. Alfred released Damian, who was napping peacefully, into Clark’s arms and gave Jason a calm smile. Together they joined Bruce in the hall and Clark allowed himself a moment to close his eyes. 

“Clark?” Cass’ small hand patted his cheek softly and Clark opened his eyes. He had thought that all the children were asleep but he found that only Damian wasn’t awake. Cass, Duke, and Tim were sitting across Clark’s legs, watching him eagerly and throwing cautious glances toward the closed door. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Clark hummed. He didn’t expect an answer from Cass so he wasn’t surprised when Tim leaned in close. 

“Was Dick scared?” he whispered, eyes darting back and forth between Damian’s sleeping form and the closed door. Cass and Duke’s wide eyes never left Clark’s gaze and Clark struggled to take a breath in. 

He thought about Dick’s terrified struggle when Clark first woke up. He thought of all of the panicked looks they’d exchanged during their capture. But these memories also brought to the surface everything Dick had shared with him. 

“Yes,” Clark murmured, “He was very scared but, he stayed brave by thinking of you all.” 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Duke asked, nervously wringing his hands. 

Clark nodded automatically and that earned him three toothy grins. The kids huddled closer to Clark, careful not to jostle Damian. Soon enough Jason, Alfred, and Bruce returned to the room. The kids perked up, demanding explanations. Jason giggled at their sudden energy and stepped forward, his earlier anxiety gone. 

“Dickies gonna be just fine guys. He’s all drugged up but we can go sit with him!” Jason’s excitement woke up Damian and he blinked tiredly at them. 

“Grayson?” Damian pressed. Bruce smiled softly and scooped the child into his arms. 

“Can we go now, Bruce?” Tim begged, scrambling toward the edge of the bed. 

Clark looked toward Bruce as well, silently begging. Bruce’s lips pressed into a thin line but he nodded without hesitation. Clark reached over to help the children get down from the bed but a stern look from Jason and Alfred had him stilling. Jason carried his siblings off the bed and Alfred stood by as Clark lowered himself to the floor. He’d been still for so long that it took a moment for his legs to stop shaking. 

Bruce led the way to Dicks room, warning the children not to be scared of the machines connected to Dick. When they reached the door the children rushed inside, Alfred following close behind with a lecture on the tip of his tongue. Bruce sent Clark a look but Clark waved him off, explaining that he just needed to take a moment. Damian whined noisily so Bruce went in after sending Clark a quick smile. 

That left just Jason and Clark in the hall together. Jason’s mood had gotten better since he realized his older brother was alright but when he looked at Clark he seemed to reign in his emotions. 

“Are you okay?” Jason hummed. His hands were bunched into the fabric of what was obviously Dick’s sweater and the sight alone gave Clark the strength to nod his head. Jason looked toward the door before looking back at Clark, “Can I say something?” 

Clark nodded, intrigued and cautious. 

“The last time Dick and I got taken together, he wouldn’t shut up. He kept telling me to keep my mouth shut but anytime the thugs would try and threaten me he’d start mouthing off. He got beat up a lot and when the cops got us out I felt terrible for getting him hurt.” Jason locked eyes with Clark at this confession. 

“You know it wasn’t your fault, kid,” Clark assured. 

Jason gave him a cheshire grin, “Yeah, I sure do. So...don’t go blaming yourself for Goldies dumb stunts, alright? I know from experience it doesn’t feel too good holding onto that shit.” 

Gods above, these kids were going to kill Clark. He smirked, reaching over to ruffle Jason’s unruly hair. Jason giggled before ducking away. 

“You and your brother need to stop cursing,” Clark sighed, straightening and stepping in front of the door. 

Jason stepped beside him, “No one ever believes me that Dickie curses more than me.” 

Together they stepped into the room. The silence swallowed them and Clark felt Jason’s hand wrap around his own at the sight they were met with. 

A cannula was pressed to Dick’s noise and an IV set into his arm. He was pale and so still. It was the stillness that unnerved Clark the most. Even when they were locked into a room together with zip ties around their wrist, Dick Grayson was still continuously moving. The universe felt wrong without a moving Dick Grayson. 

The younger children were huddled on one side of Dick’s bed, watching him with teary eyes. Bruce was on Dick’s other side, hands hovering behind Damian and eyes glued onto Dick’s still features. Damian was seated on the bed, his face set into a deep frown and his eyes brimmed with tears. Alfred, standing next to Bruce, waved them closer. Clark moved forward but was brought short by Jason’s hand pulling him back. Jason’s tears were back full force and he shook his head when Clark tugged on his hand. 

“You said it yourself. He’s going to be just fine.” Clark tugged again and Jason moved with him. They stood next to the younger children and Clark nudged Jason closer to Dick’s prone form. Jason released Clark’s hand and perched by his brother’s side. One hand squeezed Dick’s limp hand and the other curled around his siblings as they huddled next to him, hiding their tears against Jason’s shirt.

“He’s so dumb,” Jason sniffed. A ripple of laughter followed and Damian’s head snapped up. 

“No he isn’t!” 

That only awakened more laughter from them and Bruce brushed a hand through Damian’s hair to soothe him. Alfred was quick to get some chairs arranged around the bed and the exhausted members of the Wayne family slumped in their seats. 

Clark settled into a seat next to Bruce and stared at the rise and fall of Dick’s chest. His boy was breathing. His son was breathing. 

Bruce’s arm wrapped across Clark’s shoulder as he watched his children clamber onto the bed beside Dick. Alfred stood close by, helping the children arrange themselves while ensuring Dick’s comfort. Clark leaned into Bruce’s embrace, smiling to himself. 

“Thank you,” Bruce murmured against Clark’s ear. Clark bit back his objections, setting instead to close his eyes and lean more of his weight into Bruce. 

He was safe. He and Dick were safe. And they were back with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! First chapter of the new year has been posted! Hope you guys liked this chapter! We'll have one more chapter in Dick's POV and then a bonus chapter in "Professional Tired Dad" Bruce's POV. Thanks again for your lovely messages and all of your support. Hopefully I'll see ya'll soon!


	7. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe remember when I said I'd update soon. SORRY. Anyway this one just kept getting longer and longer. I love soft Batfam!!!! Enjoy this chapter!

Dick’s first thought when he came around was that everything hurt. It was a dull ache that started somewhere near his hip and snaked its way to his head. He strained to open his eyes, giving up when all he managed to do was open them for a mere second. 

All he saw was the harsh light above him. He could be anywhere right now. Their captors could have moved them to a new room or left Dick behind to bleed out in the warehouse. Panic seized his chest but Dick swallowed it down. In the back of his mind Bruce’s voice told him to calm down and focus. So Dick did just that. He took in a shaky breath and let his thoughts quiet down to see if he could hear anything. He heard breathing, soft and relaxed, like someone was asleep. And there was pressure on top of him. 

Dick choked on a sob, his arms twitching to do something. He needed to get away from whoever was on him. He couldn’t breathe with this unknown figure pressing so close. There was rapid beeping somewhere to his left as his breathing picked up pace. A groggy voice seemed to ask him a question but Dick’s mind was still too cloudy to understand what was being said. He managed to get one arm to move and swung it, intending to get whoever was on top of him to move. 

There was shouting and another set of hands caught his before they could make contact. 

“It’s okay Dickie. You’re safe now. I promise.” Jason’s rough voice found its way into his ears and Dick let his hand fall. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise,” Jason continued. Dick felt him get closer and with his last bit of energy Dick shot his arms out, hoping he hadn’t misjudged the distance between him and Jason. 

He managed to wrap his arms around Jason, tugging his little brother into his chest. His entire body protested at his movements but his heart soared when he felt Jason return the embrace. 

And although Dick tried to keep it together, he started crying. Jason stiffened in his hold but didn’t let go. A hand carded through Dick’s curls and Dick leaned his head into the touch, recognizing the callouses on Bruce’s hands. 

“It’s okay chum. You are safe with us. You need to rest,” Bruce murmured. Bruce’s movements nearly lulled Dick to sleep right there but he needed more before he could let go of consciousness. 

“-ark?” he slurred. He needed to know Clark was okay and alive. 

“I’m right here kiddo. I’m okay,” Clark promised. A new, but familiar, hand was placed on his shoulder and Dick took in a shaky breath. 

Clark was alive. Clark was safe. Dick was safe. 

He tried to open his eyes again and found them heavy with exhaustion. He needed one more thing before he could let go. 

“He wants the others,” Jason's voice hummed, muffled slightly by Dick’s chest. Dick’s heart swelled for his younger brother, who knew him better than anyone. 

He heard a familiar click of tongue as a figure was deposited beside him. Dick moved one hand from Jason’s back to grab onto Damian. The toddler wrapped his own fingers around Dick’s hand, pressing against his side. He felt weight settle by his legs and relaxed when Jason ordered their siblings to sound off. 

“You’ll be okay Dick,” Duke’s soft voice assured. 

“It’s okay, Dickie,” Tim’s shy voice promised.

“You are safe now,” Cass’s calm voice explained. 

And that is when Dick let go. The world faded to mere sensations; Bruce’s hand in his hair, Clark’s hand on his shoulder, Jason in his arms, Damian beside him, and Cass, Tim, and Duke settled by his legs. He could practically feel Alfred’s watchful gaze glued to him. 

Everything else blurred away and Dick let himself float. He drifted off, time and space turning into abstract concepts. Colors swirled in his mind and suddenly the colors started to take shape. A serene line of white swirled into the ground before him and another line of soft blue took off into the air, turning into an even softer sky. 

It took Dick a moment to recognize the image in front of him but when he did, he realized he was standing in the middle of the Manor’s garden. The air was cold and the ground was caked with snow. He heard familiar sounds ahead of him and looked across the yard to see his siblings playing all together in the snow. Tim was clinging to Jason’s back, giggling as Jason used him as a shield against the snowballs Cass and Duke were throwing. There was an irritated ‘tt’ from a bundle in his arms and Dick looked down to see Damian wrapped in his arms. 

Dick pressed him even closer, pressing his lips to the top of Damian’s head. Damian huffed out a laugh and squirmed to get one of his hands free. 

“Let’s play!” he ordered. Dick smirked and ran forward, a war cry tearing from his throat. 

His sibling’s faces whirled toward them but it was too late. Dick threw Damian at Cass and Duke, grinning when Damian squealed in delight. He made sure his youngest brother landed softly in the snow before tackling Jason to the ground. Jason grunted, releasing Tim from his back before shoving Dick back. 

Dick’s heart soared as he played with his siblings. They laughed and shouted and everything felt right. Dick was suddenly reminded of a conversation he had recently. He remembered talking about how much his family had changed him, how every new sibling Bruce brought into Dick’s life fixed some broken part of him. 

This memory also made him remember where he was currently. He needed to wake up. The world around him began to fade and even though it made him nervous to lose sight of his siblings, he forced himself to continue fighting for consciousness. 

Sensations came back to him slowly and he was confused as to why he felt less weight on him this time. He took in a deep breath before forcing his eyes open. He had to blink several times to clear his blurry vision but when he finally swept a gaze around the room he felt his heart give a painful tug. 

Jason was pressed into Dick’s side, one hand curled into the fabric of Dick’s hospital gown and the other hand intertwined with Dick’s hand. Dick smiled, his eyes darting to Bruce and Clark. Bruce’s head was resting against Clark’s shoulder. Heavy bags stood in stark contrast to his relaxed face. Clark was the only one awake, his body angled so his uninjured arm could wrap around Bruce’s shoulders. His hand routinely swept through Bruce’s hair and he leaned in to press a firm kiss to Bruce’s forehead. 

Dick knew that if he spoke he’d interrupt the obviously much needed rest Bruce and Jason were catching up on but the moment was just too good to pass up. 

“Geez Clark, get a room already,” Dick giggled. Clark jerked away from Bruce, almost sending Bruce to the floor. Jason squawked beside Dick, flinching so hard he accidentally jerked his arm into Dick’s side. 

Dick flinched away from him, hissing as pain raced through his torso. Immediately Jason moved to give him space and suddenly Clark and Bruce were hovering around him, their hands fluttering around Dick’s face. 

“Serves you right, you asshole!” Jason barked. Dick had recovered enough to send Jason a wide grin and Jason rewarded him by flipping him off. He did move closer though, revealing his excitement at Dick awakening. Dick turned to give Bruce and Clark a reassuring smile but he was still attacked by an onslaught of questions. 

Dick held up his hands and waved the two men back toward their seats, waiting till they quieted down to speak. 

“I’m okay! Don’t make me call a nurse to sedate you two,” Dick warned. Clark smirked but Bruce’s anxious frown remained in place. Both of their chairs had been moved closer so Bruce took a moment to lean forward and take Dick’s hand in his. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that chum. I promise you every man involved has been detained.” At this, Dick sent Clark a questioning look. Clark nodded but Bruce continued speaking, “Yes, even… that man.” 

Oddly enough, shame bloomed in Dick’s chest and he had to look away from Bruce’s open expression. He never liked what others had to say about his looks or his charm but what he hated more than that was when anyone in his family had to get involved. No matter how much Jason or Alfred or even Bruce assured him they never judged him, Dick couldn’t help but feel… dirty… when they knew. 

“Dick, please look at me,” Bruce pleaded. Dick squared his shoulders and met Bruce’s eyes, “Clark explained what happened. I need you to know that none of that was your fault. Do you understand?” 

Dick relaxed into his pillow as he nodded, relief creeping into his lungs. Bruce smiled finally and Dick felt his own lips pull up. 

“Where is everyone else?” Dick asked. 

Jason snorted beside Dick and Bruce grimaced before explaining, “I asked Alfred to take the younger kids home. You’re getting released soon so don’t worry, you’ll be back home with them in no time.” 

Clark bit his lip and Dick could feel Jason shaking with silent laughs. Dick only had to look at the guilty crease of Bruce’s brow to understand. 

“I almost want to ask what Damian had to say to that decision,” Dick chuckled, pulling a snort out of Jason, “but something tells me you’re not gonna repeat those words.”

Clark’s lips broke into a coy smile, one that he tried and failed to hide from Bruce. Bruce sent a frustrated frown to the ceiling. 

“When you are feeling better we are going to have a long talk about cursing in front of your brother.” 

Dick sat up with a shout, “Hey! How do you know it wasn’t Jason who taught him how to cuss?” 

“Sorry Dickhead, I fessed up to which words I taught him.” Jason crossed his arms, leaning away when Dick jabbed an elbow into his side. 

Dick’s eyes widened and he grinned sheepishly at Bruce, who only glowered back. 

“In my defense he heard it from someone else and asked what it meant.”

“I have trouble believing he heard that many words from a stranger.” 

Dick winced, turning to whisper conspiratorially to Jason, “If you distract them, I can make a run for it.” 

Clark and Jason burst into uncontrollable laughter which only made Bruce’s frown deepen. With a shake of his head, Bruce excused himself to get some food for Dick. As soon as Bruce disappeared, Jason began threatening Dick. He promised to shoot Dick himself if Dick left his side again. 

Bruce returned with an entire buffet. He and Dick argued for a moment about Bruce’s smothering but with Clark playing mediator and Jason’s teasing, Dick was persuaded to eat. They pressed him to rest and even though Dick tried to fight it, he couldn’t deny that he was a little tired. 

His next nap was less fitful, no dreams to lure him into a longer sleep and no confusion when he woke up again. A nurse was discussing something with Bruce at the end of the bed and smiled when she noticed Dick. She explained his condition and Dick forced himself to keep his face neutral when she went over his injuries. In the corner of his eye Dick could see Bruce’s hands curling into white-knuckled fists. 

Dick was given the all clear to return home, under strict orders to take care of his injuries and avoid any strenuous activity. Bruce slipped out for a second, returning with a wheelchair. Jason had just finished helping Dick into a pair of sweats when he suddenly tapped Dick’s forehead roughly. Dick turned his glare away from Bruce to aim it at Jason. 

“Don’t fight him on this, okay? We all just wanna get home and you need to be taking it easy.” Jason refused to meet Dick’s eyes but he looked up when Dick poked his forehead. 

“Okay,” Dick murmured, holding Jason’s gaze before adding, “and I’m sorry you had to deal with all this.” 

Jason blushed, bunching up his shoulders and looking away, “Whatever dickhead. Just don’t go dying on me anytime soon. I hate being the oldest.” 

Dick snorted, patting his brother's shoulder, “I think you did just fine.” 

Dick was helped to his feet and led to the wheelchair. Bruce was quick to drape a coat over Dick’s shoulders, earning him a glare which he only rolled his eyes at. They wheeled Dick through the hospital and to the car, where Clark stepped in to hoist him onto the seat. 

“I’m not paralyzed guys!” Dick couldn’t help but snap. Bruce’s face turned stony but Clark waved him off, settling for flicking Dick’s nose. 

Dick slept on the way home. It was Saturday evening, making it approximately twenty hours since he and Clark had been taken. His body was sore, coming off of whatever he’d gotten at the hospital, but he felt relaxed and at peace. He was finally going home. 

Jason woke him up when they arrived and Clark and Bruce hovered nervously as Dick got out of the car. Alfred met them in the hall, suggesting that Dick take his dinner in bed. Dick whined, pressing that he wanted to sit with everyone. 

“The young masters thought you might have wanted that.” 

With that Dick was led to his room upstairs. He almost got into another fight with Bruce when he tried to convince Dick to let him carry him up the stairs. Clark stepped in, offering to support Dick by the arm. As Dick forced himself to climb the steps he couldn’t help but notice how tense he and Bruce had made everyone. Sure, they always fought, but in the span of a couple hours they'd gotten into an argument about three times. Dick couldn’t explain why he was suddenly so tense around Bruce.

Maybe it was because he couldn’t stand the way Bruce looked at him ever since he woke up. He looked at Dick like he was about to shatter; like Dick was some traumatized nine year old who needed Bruce to save him. 

They reached the upstairs landing and Jason silently forced Dick to take a break with a glare. Dick stubbornly caught his breath before untangling his arm from Clark and marching to his room. 

He froze, his mouth hanging open in surprise. There was a mountain of pillows and blankets set up across his bed. A TV from one of the living rooms had been set up at the foot of his bed, a tower of movies waiting beside a plate of cookies and steaming cups of what Dick assumed was hot chocolate. 

Duke, Tim, and Cass stood in the middle of his room, beaming brightly. Damian was squirming noisily in Cass’ arms so Dick moved forward and scooped him into a hug. 

“Do you like it?” Cass asked, bouncing on her toes. Dick nodded wordlessly, wrapping a hand around her shoulders. Tim and Duke pressed close, being careful to avoid his injured side. 

Jason stepped up behind Dick, nudging him toward the bed. Dick settled in and Tim and Duke were quick to bury him under several blankets. Damian shifted, curling his hands into Dick’s shirt. 

“Don’t get hurt again,” Damian ordered sternly. Dick laughed, ruffling Damian’s soft hair and nodding. 

“Alright! I vote Peter Pan for the first movie! Old people,” Jason cried, glaring at the adults standing by the door, “You all look like you need eight years of sleep so scram!” 

Bruce’s eyebrow twitched downward and Clark was quick to interlock their hands. 

“It looks like Dick is in good hands, Bruce. You should get some sleep,” Clark murmured. Jason sent a mischievous grin toward Dick and Dick rolled his eyes. 

Bruce sent one last pained look toward Dick, which Dick glared in response to, before allowing Clark to lead him away. Alfred fussed over Dick, making sure the pillows and blankets allowed Dick to properly recline before stepping away. Dick promised to call him if he needed anything and with that, Dick was left with his siblings. 

The movie began and Jason joined the pile of siblings. Cass was settled on Dick’s other side, one hand holding his. Tim and Duke were perched at the foot of the bed, leaning against Dick’s legs. Jason was on the other side of Damian, his hand reaching over to play with Dick’s hair. 

Tim passed Dick a cookie and Jason helped him sit up to take a sip of his hot chocolate. He felt relaxed and safe, comfortable among his siblings and the mass of pillows and blankets around them. 

The scene where the Darlings arrived in Neverland faded from view as Dick’s eyes fell shut. He heard Jason murmuring to Tim to lower the volume and felt a smile take over his face. He drifted off, pulling Damian closer and letting Jason’s repeated movements in his hair lull him to sleep. 

He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I won't promise anything about the next chapter because my college is about to start up again but I'll try and update soon! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos! Last chapter will be Bruce's POV!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Come say howdy on my tumblr @pleaseuseacoaster!


End file.
